Don't you remember?
by LeeVara
Summary: "Kita memang terpisah, tapi kalau benang takdir masih mengikat kita bagaimana?"/a hanchul fanfiction/ slight!Kangteuk slight!Hanteuk/summary menyimpang dari cerita/oneshoot/GS/RnR or DLDR!


"Hannie!" sapa gadis cilik itu riang, membuat namja kecil nan tampan itu menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum dengan manisnya. Namun tak lama senyumannya perlahan memudar, membuat gadis ciik itu kecewa.

"Hannie kenapa? Jangan sedih, kan aku sudah kembali dari Jepang!" seru gadis cilik itu dengan nada seriang mungkin. Namja cilik itu hanya tersenyum, namun dipaksakan.

"Lihat aku membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untukmu! Aku membawa takoyaki untuk kita makan bersama, lalu gantungan kunci ini. Bagus kan? Lalu..." namja cilik itu menutup mulut gadis cilik itu dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Cukup Chullie, cukup." kata namja cilik itu. gadis cilik itu menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Namja cilik itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gadis cilik itu, dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini aku tak akan bisa meninggalkanmu!" seru namja itu dengan nada sedikit membentak. Mata gadis cilik itu memerah, kemudian bulir demi bulir airmatanya menetes dari mata obsidian miliknya.

"Hiks... wae? Waeyo, Hannie?" tanya gadis cilik itu disela tangisnya. Namja cilik itu memeluknya erat, mengelus dan mencium pucuk kepala bersurai hitam itu dengan lembut, dan mencium dahi gadis cilik itu perlahan.

"Aku mau kembali lagi ke China." ujar namja cilik itu singkat.

"Andwae! Aku mau Hannie terus disini! Huwaaa!" isak gadis cilik itu, sang namja cilik itu hanya bisa menunduk, ia juga merasa sedih. Namja itu menatap dalam mata obsidian gadis cilik yang sedang menangis itu. Ia mengusap pelupuk matanya dari airmatanya dan menciumi kedua kelopak mata gadis cilik itu.

"Uljima, ne?" kata namja cilik itu. Gadis cilik itu mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. Namja cilik itu dapat merasakan getaran itu, getaran yang sama jika melihat senyuman gadis cilik itu. Ia memeluk gadis cilik itu dan menatapnya lekat. Ia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada mata gadis cilik itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga kedua hidung sepasang manusia itu bersentuhan. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertaut. Tak lama mereka melepsakan pagutan itu dan saling membuang pandangannya.

Hangat, itulah yang mereka rasakan di relung hati mereka. Gadis cilik itu menoleh, dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga namja cilik itu dan berbisik, "Kau hutang janji padaku untuk menemuiku dan menikahiku. Arraseo?"

"Ne, aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu dan disaat itu pula aku akan menikahimu. Sampai jumpa di 20 tahun lagi." jawab namja cilik itu dengan nada riang.

"20 tahun lagi kau harus sudah lancar bahasa Korea! Aku capek kalau aku harus berbicara denganmu menggunakan bahasa mandarin terus." keluh gadis cilik itu, sementara namja cilik itu tertawa.

"Haha, 20 tahun lagi aku akan menjadi mempelai pria yang tampan nan gagah, satu-satunya namja yang cocok untuk bersanding dengan seorang putri yang istimewa, yang bernama Kim Heechul." ujar namja cilik itu dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Gadis cilik itu pun tersenyum, ia mencoba meraih jemari namja cilik itu dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking milik namja cilik itu.

"Kupegang janjimu." ujar gadis cilk itu sambil tersenyum.

-.-.-.-.-

"Jangan ganggu aku!" seru gadis kecil berambut pirang kecoklatan menggeleng dengan keras . Airmatanya terus berjatuhan dari mata karamel miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak itu hah?" seru gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam yang diikat menyamping itu, mendatangi namja-namja usil yang menganggu gadis kecil itu.

"Mau apa kau? Tidak usah berlagak sok pahlawan!" bentak salah satu dari namja-namja usil itu. Gadis cilik itu memasang kuda-kuda, sementara namja-namja usil itu menyerang gadis cilik itu. Gadis kecil berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menutup matanya, takut melihat apa yang terjadi.

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Gadis cilik itu membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang kalah. Bukan gadis itu, melainkan namja-namja usil itu.

"Sekarang minta maaf kepada anak ini!" serunya. Namja-namja usil itu meminta maaf pada yeoja berambut pirang dan kemudian lari kocar-kacir.

"Ah go-gomawo..." gumam gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil berambut hitam kuncir samping itu tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Menatap mata karamelnya erat.

"Neomu kyeopta! Siapa namamu?"

"Naneun Park Jungsoo imnida. Panggilanku Leeteuk atau Eeteuk atau Teukie." jawab gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku suka sekali nama panggilanmu! Naneun Kim Heechul imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Heechul atau Chullie juga boleh." balas yeoja cilik itu dengan riang.

"Kau kuat sekali, Chullie-ah..." puji Leeteuk- yeoja berambut pirang itu-. Heechul -yeoja yang rambutnya diikat samping- menggeleng.

"Aku tak sekuat itu."

"Tapi kau bisa mengalahkan mereka." ujar Leeteuk, Heechul tertawa.

"Karena aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat. Menjadi yeoja yang tak mudah putus asa, kuat, dan selalu tersenyum." jawab Heechul, Leeteuk tertegun.

"Apakah aku bisa seperti itu, Chullie-ah?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Tentu bisa. Aku mendukungmu kok! Hwaiting!"

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Ne hwaiting!"

"Kalau kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, kau harus kuat! Arraseo?"

Leeteuk mengangguk yakin, "Ne arraseo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leeteuk keluar dari rumahnya untuk bermain dengan Heechul karena mereka sudah janjian. Ia melihat seorang namja kecil yang wajahnya mirip rakun memainkan ujung bajunya dan sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah kotak kecil. Benar-benar tingkah yang terlalu manis untuk seorang 'berandalan cilik' di sekolahnya.

"Eum? Kangin-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?" namja rakun itu menoleh, kaget, dan langsung salah tingkah. Ia menyembunyikan kotak kecil itu dibalik badannya.

"A-aniya... Jungsoo-ssi." katanya yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan kotak kecil itu. _What a cute boy, _eoh?

"Lalu kotak kecil itu?" ledek Leeteuk, wajah Kangin pun merona merah.

"Ah..hm... ini..."

"Untukkukah?" tanya Leeteuk, Kangin mengangguk sedikit.

"Ah gomawo... lalu kenapa kau tak memberikannya segera padaku?"

"Aku malu... karena hmm.. aku sering sekali menjahilimu. Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."

"Ne, gwaenchanayo!" ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau menerima hadiahku?" tanya Kangin. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum.

"Ah gomawoyo Teukkie noona." kata Kangin sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk menyukai tawa Kangin. Ya, ia sangat menyukainya. Ia teringat bahwa ia membawa kamera polaroidnya karena ia hobi fotografi. Ia memfoto Kangin yang sedang bersenandung itu.

"Yak! Park Jungsoo noona!" seru Kangin, Leeteuk terkekeh. Mereka akhirnya bermain kejar-kejaran hingga...

"Tertangkap kau! Hahaha" seru Kangin puas, Leeteuk hanya menghela napas.

"Ne, ne kau menang!" desahnya. Matanya memutar-mutarkan bola mataya jengah.

"Ini hukumanmu!" seru Kangin. Ia mencium pipi gadis cilik itu dan berbisik di telinganya. Yang sukses membuatnya blushing ria, "Johahaeyo, Leeteuk noona."

.

.

.

Don't you remember?

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Cast: Tan Hangeng, Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon(Kangin), Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

A genderswitch fanfiction by LeeVara~

I presented this fanfiction to Dong Rim who requested this fanfiction! ^^

Warning: Typo's, gaje, abal, ide pasaran inside. Don't like? Don't read! I warned you first!

Don't forget to review if you done reading this fanfiction :3

so, happy reading and enjoy the story! ^^

.

.

.

**20 years later...**

"Kim Heechul! Kau lupa akan tasmu. Tertinggal di meja rias tadi." seru seseorang. Yeoja itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum dan mebungkukkan badannya.

"Gomawo." ujarnya singkat, kemudian ia berbalik dan senyumannya memudar. Itu semua hanyalah akting. Ayolah, siapa sih yang merasa capek kalau kau dipaksa untuk melakukan tugas yang tak kau sukai? Malah terkesan paksa? Itulah yang ia alami sekarang. Memasang topengnya disaat film atau acara yang dibintanginya atau acara fashion show yang melibatkan dirinya.

Ia melenggang menuju mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jalanan kota Seoul yang terbilang cukup sepi karena sudah dini hari, bahkan pagi hari akan menjelang. Terlebih sekarang adalah bulan desmber, puncak musim dingin. Pada perempatan, lampu lalu lintas itu berubah warna dari hijau menjadi merah, ia memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan sejenak, hingga matanya tertumbuk pada pemandangan itu. Ia tak peduli pada lampu merah itu, ia langsung keluar meninggalkan mobilnya.

**At another moment...**

"Hosh... hosh..." suara napas yeoja itu terengah-engah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat beberapa namja bertubuh besar mengejarnya.

"Shit! Aku harus kemana lagi?" gumamnya sambil terus berlari. Ia berhenti lagi, namun namja-namja itu mendekat. Terlambat, ia tertangkap oleh mereka.

"Mau kemana nona?" goda seorang namja seraya mengelus wajah yeoja itu, sementara yeoja itu mendelik dan menatap namja-namja itu dengan kesal.

"Benar-benar yeoja yang menarik... mari kita bawa." perintah namja tadi yang mengelus pipi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menggeleng keras, sekeras hatinya agar airmata itu tidak tumpah, karena ia sudah berjanji pada yeoja itu ia akan menjadi yeoja kuat.

"Hei kalian mau apakan dia!" seru seorang yeoja, namja-namja bertubuh gempal itu menoleh dan mendekati yeoja itu.

"Kau ini, sudah yeoja, kurus lagi! Memang kau bisa mengalahkan kami hah?" ejek namja itu. Yeoja itu malah tersenyum.

"Masih mending aku ini kurus, tapi kuat. Daripada kalian? Gendut tapi lemah? Beraninya hanya pada yeoja saja eoh?" ejek yeoja itu balik, membuat emosi namja-namja bertubuh gempal itu marah. Mereka melayangkan pukulannya bersamaan, tapi dengan cepat yeoja itu menghindar. Dan seketika saja, ia sudah berada di belakang namja-namja itu. Yeoja itu memukul bagian-bagian yang dapat melumpuhkan lawannya sekaligus.

Namja-namja itu jatuh tersungkur. Yeoja tadi hanya berfirasat bahwa ia mengenal yeoja ini, _tapi siapa?_ Namja-namja bertubuh gempal tadi lari begitu saja, dan yeoja itu menoleh.

"Eh? Leeteuk?" tanya yeoja itu. Yeoja yang tadi dalam masalah itu -Leeteuk- baru mengingatnya.

"Chullie? Wah Chullie-ah!" seru Leeteuk seraya memeluk Heechul.

"Kita bertemu lagi kan?" tanya Heechul riang.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjadi kuat. Buktinya kita bertemu lagi setelah kau menolongku." keluh Leeteuk, Heechul hanya tertawa.

"Kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Heechul.

"Menjadi seorang guru di sebuah tk di daerah Goyang." ujar Leeteuk. "Kau?"

"Artis." jawab Heechul dengan nada malas.

"Kau memang cocok jadi artis Chullie-ah. Kau cantik dan badanmu proporsional. daebakk!" seru Leeteuk sumringah.

"Hmm, rumahmu dimana Teukie?" tanya Heechul, Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Aku tak punya rumah. Rumahku habis terbakar 5 tahun lalu. Untung saja aku masih diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di tk."

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?" tawar Heechul. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Aku sudah sering merepotkanmu Chullie-ah."

Heechul yang gemas akan sikap 'menolak' Leeteuk, langsung menggamit lengan yeoja itu dan segera naik ke mobilnya.

"Loh, Chullie-ah kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Ke rumahku! Kau harus menemaniku!" seru Heechul, Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat keras kepala Heechul. Setengah jam kemudian, sampailah mereka di apartemen milik Heechul.

"Kumohon tinggallah disini. Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal dan aku hanya punya dua teman, satu di china dan satu adalah kau, Teukkie. Aku kesepian. Aku butuh teman ngobrol. Lalu..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal bersamamu." jawab Leeteuk pasrah. Heechul memeluk yeoja itu erat dan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Noona...! kau kedatangan tamu yaaaa?" seru seseorang dari pintu di depan. Heechul dan Leeteuk sadar ada seseorang.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Teukkie?" kata Heechul kemudian menuju ruang depan, karena mereka saat ini sedang berada di dapur.

"Chullie-ah! Kau bilang kau sendirian. Kau ini membohongiku ya? Awas ka..." teriakan Leeteuk berhenti saat ia melihat Heechul datang dan membawa seorang namja. Air mukanya berubah, seperti melihat hantu, begitu pula namja itu.

"Teukkie... ini namdongsaengku satu-satunya, Kim Youngwoon atau kau bisa memanggilnya..."

"Kangin." potong Leeteuk. Kangin -namja itu- hanya terdiam. Heechul menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Kalian saling kenal?" keduanya mengangguk.

"Hoobae yang suka bikin ulah dan tak pernah bersikap sopan." ledek Leeteuk, membuat Kangin merengut.

"Sunbae yang cantik dan baik namun galak luar biasa." balas Kangin. Mereka berdua saling tatap-tatapan lalu tertawa. _Sungguh kedua orang yang aneh, mereka berdua cocok sekali,_gumam Heechul. Ia menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya dan membiarkan kedua manusia itu bercengkrama. Menurutnya, Leeteuk lebih leluasa dengan Kangin. Benar kan?

Ia duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia merebahkan badannya dan menerawang. Ia tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan menangis sendiri saat mengingat hal itu. Namja cilik itu mencium bibirnya, berjanji padanya untuk datang kembali 20 tahun setelah itu? Lalu menikahinya?

Ia terbangun lalu membuka laci meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang amat sangat ia sayangi. Ia membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya, sebuah gelang. Ia memakainya di pergelangan tangannya. _Cantik,_ gumamnya. Ia membaca kertas kecil yang juga berada di dalam kotak itu. Ia membacanya dengan susah payah, karena tulisan Hangul-nya banyak yang salah.

_'Annyeong! Saengil chukkahamnida, Chullie-ah! Kau sudah 9 tahun sekarang. Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi Chullie yang kukenal. Chullie yang cantik, baik hati dan galak~ _:p _aku sedang tidak uang, jadi aku membuat gelang ini untukmu ^^_v_ semoga kau suka ne? Sekian dariku._

_n.b: Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul, forever always I will love you hehe _:p_'_

_From: Tan Hangeng_ :)

Diam. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Memori masa kecilnya bersama namja cilik itu terus berputar di otaknya, bagai film dengan mata obsidiannya sebagai sebuah layar proyeksi. Ia menggenggam gelang itu erat dan menghela napas dalam,

"Taukah kau Hannie? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jeongmal bogoshippo." gumamnya kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sementara.

_Apakah masih ada yang mengikat kita?_

**At another place...**

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling tertawa mengingat tingkah mereka 20 tahun lalu. Anak kecil yang masih polos, dengan ke-soktahuannya yang mereka dapat dari drama yang sering mereka tonton.

"Eumm... Leeteuk? Kau masih menyimpan eum... hadiah dariku?" tanya Kangin membuka pembicaraan. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kau takut aku melupakanmu, eoh?" goda Leeteuk. Kangin menggeleng dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"A-aniya, bukan begitu..." Leeteuk tetap tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam itu.

"Aku masih menyimpannya kok." ujar Leeteuk, Kangin menoleh.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, kau tahu tidak? Kau adalah namja pertama yang memberiku hadiah ulangtahun padaku. Aku sangat senang. Makanya kusimpan." gumam Leeteuk.

"Kau tahu tidak? 5 tahun lalu rumahku terbakar, aku kira aku kehilangan hadiahmu. Untunglah, sehari setelah kebakaran aku mengunjungi rumahku yang terbakar. Lalu aku menemukan kotak itu. Kotak itu sedikit terbakar. Jujur, aku tak pernah membukanya. Hanya pada saat itulah aku membukanya, dan melihat apa isinya. Dan itu adalah sebuah kalung yang indah. Jeongmal gomawo." lanjutnya.

"Ne, cheonman." ujar Kangin seraya tersenyum. Leeteuk membuka tas kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital. Selalu, dari dulu ia menyukai senyum milik Kangin. Ia berusaha memfotonya diam-diam. Namun sialnya, ia lupa mematikan _blitz_ dari kamera itu.

"Kau senang sekali memfotoku diam-diam sih?" keluh Kangin. Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Habis kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum. Hihi."

"Kau lebih manis." ujar Kangin singkat. Leeteuk ngeblush ria dan merasa tempo detak jantungnya dua kali cepat dari biasanya.

'Jangan seperti ini, aku masih memiliki 'dia' . Jebalyeo...'

Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk yang bersikap aneh terus menggoyangkan badan yeoja itu.

"Leeteuk noona? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kangin yang mebuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh? Nan gwaenchanayo. Kau tak tidur?" tanya Leeteuk yang justru membuat Kangin tertawa terbaha-bahak.

"Ini sudah jam 6 pagi, kenapa aku harus tidur?" tanya Kangin balik.

"Noona-mu bilang ia kesepian, kau kemana saja eoh?" tanya Leeteuk penuh selidik. Tak mungkin kan Heechul merengek-rengek meminta agar ia mau tinggal disini?

"Noona itu berlebihan. Aku kerja, tetapi tak pernah pulang larut. Mungkin yang ia maksud kesepian karena ia tak punya teman ngobrol." jelas Kangin, Leeteuk mengangguk paham.

"Waeyo, noona?" tanya Kangin, Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Chullie bilang ia hanya tinggal sendiri, makanya ia kesepian."

"Lalu?"

"Ia memaksaku untuk tinggal disini."

"Noona akan tinggal disini?"

"Molla."

"Tak apa kalau kau disini. Ia benar-benar butuh teman ngobrol. Agar rumah kami tidak sepi noona. Jebal..."

Leeteuk menghela napas."Baiklah, aku akan pindah kesini. Aku akan membawa barang-barangku kesini besok."

'Noona dan namdongsaeng samanya saja.' keluh Leeteuk dalam hati.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sebulan semenjak kepindahan Leeteuk, perasaan Heechul makin ringan. Ia menjadi punya teman ngobrol dan bisa melepas 'kepergian' Kangin apabila namja itu pulang larut.

Seperti hari ini. Ia berangkat lebih lambat dari Leeteuk juga Kangin dengan senyuman yang jarang terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Senyuman cerah yang mampu mengalahkan dinginnya musim dingin di Seoul yang kelewatan itu. Pekerjaannya di dunia hiburan membuatnya fleksibel untuk datang kapanpun. Ia menyalakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Heechul tak pernah berani mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Lalu lintas memang moodbreaker, ditambah kota Seoul yang sangat padat itu, membuat moodnya rusak. Ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika ada satu panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyeo?"

"Heechul-ssi? Ini aku, Direktur Kang. Bisakah kau menjeput sesorang di bandara Incheon? Akan ada seseorang yang datang dari China dan akan menjadi partnermu di acara reality show yang kau bintangi."

Heechul mendengus kesal. Tak satu dua kali ia disuruh menjemput seseorang oleh direktur manajemen dimana ia bernanung itu.

"Ne! Dia naik penerbangan apa? Pesawat apa yang ia naiki? Siapa namanya? Aku akan menuliskan namanya agar ia bisa mengetahui kalau ia dijemput olehku."

"Ia naik penerbangan China airlines, nomor pesawatnya A8942, namanya Tan Hangeng."

Gulp, _Tan... Han-hangeng?_

"Pesawatnya akan tiba sebentar lagi, aku harap kau segera menjemputnya."

"Tapi sajangnim..."

Klik. Sambungan telepon itu terputus, keringat Heechul menetes. Sungguh, ia belum siap mental bertemu Hangeng sekarang. Namun, kalau ia tak menjemputnya, bisa bisa Kang sajangnim memotong gajinya.

Dengan berat hati ia menuliskan nama Hangeng di sebuah poster yang berukuran tak terlalu besar. Ia menuliskan nama itu dengan nama latin agar namja itu bisa membacanya. Heechul ragu kalau namja itu bisa membaca tulisan Hangul dengan baik dan mudah.

Ia membuka dashboard mobilnya, mencari kotak yang penting baginya. Ia mengambil gelang dan memakainya dengan segera ia tancap gas menuju Incheon international airport.

**Just a 2 hour ago, at another place...**

Namja jangkung itu duduk di ruang tunggu sebelum masuk pesawatnya. Ia melihat sebuah foto dan bergumam.

"Aku takut tak bisa menepati janjiku, Chullie."

"Perhatian, perhatian. Kepada penumpang China airlines menuju Korea selatan diharap segera memasuki pesawat, karena pesawat akan lepas landas. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

Namja itu melangkah dengan rasa bimbang. Ia takut akan bertemu lagi dengan yeoja itu. Ya, cinta pertamanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heechul sedari tadi gelisah karena orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tak ayal, mirip dengan orang yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Hei, bukannya namja itu adalah cinta pertamanya? Dan tak ada yang ia cintai selain namja itu?

Ia melihat banyak penumpang keluar dari bandara. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat karton itu tinggi-tinggi. Terlihat seorang namja yang menghampirinya.

'Diakah Hannie? Benar-benar berubah menjadi sesorang yang tampan dan gagah...' pikir Heechul.

Pada awalnya namja itu menatapnya biasa, namun setelah jarak diantara mereka makin dekat. Saat namja tampan itu melihat sesuatu di pergelangan Heechul, air mukanya berubah.

"K...Kim... Hee...Heechul?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Suasana di mobil itu hening. Bukan seperti orang yang baru kenal atau teman lama yang biasanya akan berbicara panjang lebar atau cinta yang telah lama hilang... datang kembali? Apalagi tipe orang seperti Heechul, yang bisa berbicara 2 jam non-stop. Heechul memfokuskan pandangannya karena ia masih menyetir walau ia melirik Hangeng sesekali. Hangeng pun membuang pandangannya kearah jalan dimana mobil-mobil berlalu lalang dan sambil memperhatikan Heechul sesekali. Saat ekor mata kedua orang itu bertemu, mereka langsung gelagapan dan terdiam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Heechul membuka percakapan.

"Baik, kau?" tanyanya singkat, yang dibalas oleh Heechul dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kau jadi artis selama di China, eoh?" Hangeng mengangguk. Heechul tertawa, hambar. Oa kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan mulai fokus pada tugasnya, yaitu menyetir.

"Kau masih menyimpan gelang itu ternyata." gumam Hangeng. Ekor mata Heechul melirik sebentar, kemudian menghela napas.

" Ternyata bahasa koreamu sudah bagus ya hahaha." canda Heechul, kemudian tawa hambar itu terdengar lagi dan darimana lagi asalnya kalau bukan dari Heechul?

"Aku serius, Kim Heechul." bentak Hangeng. Heechul terdiam, Hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'sikapnya tak pernah berubah.' gumamnya dalam hati. Suasana hening pun kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Heechul singkat. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Heechul sudah berjalan duluan sementara Hangeng mengikuti dari belakang.

"Lalu?" tanya Hangeng. Alis Heechul berkerut, mengisyaratkan 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Kau masih ingat janjiku?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

Deg!

'Ne, aku masih ingat! Dengan jelas aku masih mengingatnya! Dan dengan jelas aku mencintaimu, Tan Hangeng!' hatinya terus bermonolog. Ingin ia bicara seperti itu namun lidahnya kelu. Mengapa seorang Heechul yang biasa bicara panjang lebar tak bisa bicara tentang kalimat yang kurang dari 20 kata?

"Aku masih ingat. Namun itu hanya janji dari seorang namja kecil yang masih polos kan? Bahkan aku ragu bahwa yang membuat janji itu melupakan janjinya." sindir Heechul dengan tatapan sinis. Hangeng menunduk, seperti rasa bersalahnya menumpuk di kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, jangan bicarakan hal ini. Sekarang kita temui Kang sajangnim." ujar Heechul kemudian berjalan dengan cepat. Hangeng hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, tak bisa lebih. Bahkan kesempatannya untuk berbicarapun tak bisa.

Di depan ruangan itu ada tulisan 'Kang Han Young' , direktur manajemen entertaiment itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, karena di dalam ruangan itu ada ruangan lagi, kantor sesungguhnya Kang sajangnim. Heechul mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Annyeong, sajangnim? Ini Tan Hangeng-mu sudah datang." seru Heechul asal. Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Annyeong! Kaukah Tan Hangeng?" tanya Kang sajangnim yang disambut dengan senyuman dari Hangeng. 'Kan aku sudah bilang dia itu Hangeng, pabbo sajangnim.' rutuk Heechul dalam hati.

"Apakah kau lancar berbahasa korea?" tanya Kang sajangnim lagi, dan tentu saja senyuman Hangeng tak kunjung luntur.

"Tentu, aku sudah belajar bahasa korea. Karena ada keperluan lain selain membintangi drama ini." jawab Hangeng seraya melirik Heechul yang sudah cemberut sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kapan syuting drama ini akan dimulai?"

"Secepatnya, sajangnim." jawab Hangeng cepat. Heechul mengernyitkan alis.

"Mwo? Kau pikir kau siapa Tuan Tan?" sindir Heechul.

"Kita adalah partner kerja. Jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi dan..." ujar Hangeng terputus. "Jangan kau anggap bahwa kau spesial bagiku."

Hangeng meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terdiam dengan kebingungannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Han!" seru yeoja itu riang, Hangeng menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum. Yeoja itu memeluknya dan ia pun membalasnya pelukan yeoja itu.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya yeoja itu sambil terus memamerkan senyuman lesung pipitnya.

"Minggu lalu chagiya." jawab Hangeng mesra.

"Chagiya? Kau benar-benar pandai bahasa korea ya?" canda yeoja itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang mengajar, Teukkie?" goda Hangeng. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

"Ada urusan apa kau ke Korea?"

"Syuting sebuah drama dengan yeoja 'itu'." jawab Hangeng jengah.

"Cinta pertamamu?" Hangeng mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin menepatinya, menepati janji yeoja itu. ya kan?" yeoja itu berjinjit sedikit kemudian mencium dahi namja itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab, Han. Tuhan telah menetapkan takdir, kita tak bisa mengubah takdir itu kan?" ceramah yeoja itu.

"Kau itu memang bijak, Teukkie-ah. Tapi... aku masih belum mengerti."

Leeteuk -yeoja itu- menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum, "Kalau yeoja itu takdirmu, terimalah apa adanya. Percuma kan kalau kau tetap berusaha mencintaiku, kalau yeoja itu takdirmu?"

"Hmm, alasan saja kau." keluh Hangeng, Leeteuk terkekeh.

"Kalau takdirku adalah namja itu, kau akan menerimanya juga?" tanya Leeteuk. Hangeng tersenyum.

"Hanya waktu yang tahu jawabannya." kata Hangeng membalikkan perkataan Leeteuk. Mereka berdua pun tertawa lagi. Membuat suasana musim dingin di kota Seoul -bagi mereka- menjadi lebih hangat.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heechul terkaget saat ia pulang tak menemukan Leeteuk, malah ia menemukan adiknya yang tumben-tumbenan pulang lebih cepat.

"Teukkie mana?" tanya Heechul. Kangin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, kemudian membiarkan kepala menempel dengan meja itu.

"Entahlah noona. Ia belum pulang. Katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan temannya yang baru kembali ke Korea."

"Begitukah? Ya sudah. Kau lebih baik tidur di kamar Kangin." suruh Heechul.

"Aku kan tidur disini menunggu noona belum pulang!" serunya. Heechul terkekeh.

"Gomawoyo, my lovely namdongsaeng." kata Heechul seraya mencium pipi namja itu cepat. Heechul sudah mengambil posisi untuk lari dari kejaran adiknya itu.

"Yak noona! Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. uh.." gumamnya. Baru saja Kangin beranjak ke kamarnya, Leeteuk datang dengan wajah berserinya.

"Aku pulang!" serunya. Heechul yang sudah naik tangga hampir setengahnya langsung turun kebawah, menyambut Leeteuk.

"Teukkie, kau pulang! Kau habis kencan ya?" goda Heechul, sukses membuat wajah yeoja itu memerah.

"Ne." jawabnya singkat, masih dengan tingkah laku malu-malu kucingnya itu.

"Namja itu beruntung sekali mempunyai pacar sepertimu. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya... eum... Hankyung. Ia dari China. Ia bilang ia ada urusan di Korea sehingga ia akan tinggal disini beberapa bulan." jawab Leeteuk yang masih dengan senyumannya.

Deg! _Hankyung? Rasanya aku pernah tahu nama itu, dimana ya?_

Heechul masih terdiam di tempat, membiarkan otak dan hatinya membeku untuk sesaat. Otaknya masih mengingat akan saat bersama Hangeng, janji namja china itu, hadiah yang ia berikan. ah... mengapa ia malah memikirkan Hangeng? Dan mengapa semua begitu rumit?

"Chullie? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Heechul pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Na-nan gwaenchanayo, Teukkie-ah. Kajja, kita beristirahat." kata Heechul kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kebingungan.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Akhir-akhir ini Heechul sibuk. Tak hanya sibuk dengan drama terbarunya, ia juga sibuk dengan banyak acara reality show yang melibatkan dirinya. Diluar 'topeng'nya saat menjadi publik figur, Heechul benar-benar menjadi kuburan berjalan. Tak hanya Leeteuk, bahkan Kangin pun bingung dengan tingkah noona-nya. Namun Kangin tahu, bahwa noona-nya itu sedang patah hati, sama seperti dirinya. _What a perfect siblings, who always have a same feeling. Didn't they?_

"Mianhae, aku mendapat telepon dan ada urusan. Tidak apa-apakah?" tanya Leeteuk. Kedua orang itu hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Leeteuk dengan segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya? Pai pai~" kata Leeteuk seraya meninggalkan rumah.

Kangin melihat noona kesayangannya itu menopang dagu dengan badannya yang lemas. Kangin tahu, selain kakaknya sangat sibuk, ia juga memikirkan hal lain.

"Masih memikirkan Han gege dan Teukkie noona?" tanya Kangin. Heechul langsung tersentak dan bangun dari topangan dagunya. Tebakan adiknya selalu benar, sungguh sial.

"Aku baru sadar, bahwa Hankyung itu nama koreanya Hannie. Ah wae? Kenapa malah jadi rumit?

Memang apa salahku? Hiks... hiks..." ujarnya yang terselip dengan isakan. Kangin memeluk noona kesayangannya itu. Mengelus-elus badannya pelan.

"Noona, kau benar-benar 'feel' yang kuat bersama Han gege ya? Aku yakin kok, noona akan mendapatkan takdirmu secepatnya, takdir yang akan menyatakan apakah jodohmu adalah Han gege atau bukan."

'Ada benarnya juga.' gumam Heechul dalam hati.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cut! Akting kalian berdua benar-benar hebat! Daebakk!" seru Kang sajangnim. Keduanya, baik Heechul maupun Hangeng hanya membalas dengan senyuman seadanya. Mereka berdua tersenyum, senyuman hambar. Memang, saat syuting dilakukan, mereka kelihatan akrab. Diluar acara syuting, mereka hanya biasa saja, bahkan menyapa pun mengapa, ada 'sesuatu' yang membuat keadaan makin tak mengenakkan.

"Kapan drama ini ditayangkan?" tanya Heechul

"Kalau tidak akhir pekan ini, minggu depan. Waeyo? Kau tak sabar ya?" ledek Kang sajangnim.

"Ani, bukan begitu..." ucapan Heechul terhenti karena Hangeng sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan itu terhenti setelah ia menelpon seseorang.

"Yeoboseoyo? Oh chagi?" kata Hangeng yang diberi penekanan pada kata 'chagi'. "Ne, kau harus lihat nanti minggu depan. Iya haha, pokoknya kau tunggu saja. Yasudah ya aku harus syuting lagi. Bye."

Hangeng menghampiri mereka, memandang Heechul dengan tatapan menggoda, sementara Heechul sudah keki tidak karuan.

"Tidak ada lagi scene yang harus diambil? Aku pusing, ingin tidur!" kata Heechul asal dan ia meninggalkan Kang sajangnim dan Hangeng dalam keheranan.

_Kau tahu tidak? Hatiku sesak, sungguh sesak..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Leeteuk sedang menunggu kedatangan Heechul dan Kangin yang tak kunjung pulang. Ia baru mendapat sebuah pesan masuk dari Hangeng.

_From: Hangeng ^^_

_Lihat drama yang aku bintangi bersama yeoja itu-_- hari ini jam 8. hehe jangan lupa ya? Saranghae :*_

Tak lama, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

_From: Chullie _:D

_Lihat drama yang aku bintangi ya Teukkie ^^ hari ini jam 8._

"Kenapa mirip?" gumamnya. "Atau jangan-jangan..." Leeteuk pun segera mencari-cari channel yang menayangkan drama yang dibicarakan oleh Hangeng dan Heechul itu. Ia terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa pemeran utama yeojanya.

"Chullie? Jadi selama ini?" gumamnya.

"Annyeong, aku pulang..." ujar seseorang yang baru saja datang dan terdengar jelas suara pitu itu tertutup.

"Ch-chullie kau sudah pulang?" tanya Leeteuk terbata-bata. Heechul menatap heran Leeteuk.

"Kau kenapa, Teukkie?"

"Ah anniya... Chullie? Bisakah kau duduk? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Heechul menghampiri sofa yang diduduki oleh Leeteuk dan duduk disebelah yeoja itu.

"Ada apa, Teukkie-ah?"

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya, menarik napasnya, menyusun kata-katanya, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Hankyung emm maksudku Tan Hangeng?"

Deg! _Ketahuankah? Sungguh, ini memalukan- _gumam Heechul. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Teman masa kecil."

"Hanya itu?" Heechul mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Hankyung, Chullie-ah. Namun aku baru tahu bahwa gadis cilik itu kau. Mian... hiks.. mianhae.." isak Leeteuk. Heechul mengelus pundak yeoja itu pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanya Heechul heran. Leeteuk memeluk Heechul. Yeoja itu kaget awalnya, kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"Aku pasti sudah membuatmu terluka." Heechul menggeleng keras, "Kau tidak salah Teukkie-ah."

"Hiks... tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Uljima ne? Masalah itu. Semua tergantung pada Hangeng dan waktu."

"Tapi.. sungguh, Chullie-ah. Ia bilang bahwa ia berpacaran denganku karena mengingatkanku pada dirimu?" Heechul tersentak, agak tak percaya juga ia.

"Jinjja?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Dia bilang ingin menggantikan posisimu di hatinya. Tapi kenangan itu sudah terikat dengan kalian dan benang takdir." gumamnya. "Aku tahu dan aku yakin, ia menepati janjinya. Karena tak ada yang menggantikan posisimu dihatinya..."

Heechul terdiam, _benarkah apa yang diucapkan oleh Leeteuk? _Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya, menemui namja itu segera. Heechul mengotak-atik handphonenya, men_dial_ satu nomer yang pasti orang itu tahu tentang Hangeng.

"Yeoboseoyo?" sahut seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ah, Kang sajangnim. Aku mau minta tolong padamu, bisakah?"

"Tentu, apa?"

"Kirimi aku alamat rumah Hangeng-mu itu. Ppali..."

"Ne, ne. tunggu sebentar ya." Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Melihat alamat itu sudah sampai, ia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku pamit! Aku mau bertemu pangeran impianku!" seru Heechul yang ditanggapi oleh senyum. Saat ia mau mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya. Kangin rupanya.

"Noona mau kemana?" tanyanya. Heechul hanya tersenyum, kemudian secepat kilat ia tancap gas, yang di ikuti dengan tatapan bingung Kangin.

"Dia menemukan takdirnya, takdir yang mengikatnya." gumam Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, sementara pikiran Kangin masih dipenuhi pertanyaan.

"Lalu?" tanya Kangin seraya mendekati Leeteuk. Sementara yeoja itu hanya menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu?" Kangin menghela napasnya kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, noona?"

Deg! Degupan jantung Leeteuk mulai liar, tak dapat diatur. Ia mengatur napasnya dan mulutnya agar bisa menutupi degup jantungnya itu.

"Aku serius Park Jungsoo. Johahaeyo... ah ani. Saranghaeyo, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Would you be mine?" tanya Kangin. Di matanya terlihat sebuah keseriusan yang yakin, amat sangat yakin. Leeteuk mengelus pipi namja itu pelan dan berbisik,

"Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kim Youngwoon." Kangin mencium bibir yeoja itu lembut. Mereka terpaut dalam pagutan yang panjang dan akhirnya berakhir karena mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

"Bahkan, kita pun terjebak dalam benang takdir seperti mereka berdua." gumam Leeteuk.

_Ya, kuharap mereka dapat menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa benang takdir antara mereka belum renggang, bahkan lebih kuat dari yang mereka bayangkan._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

Hangeng berdiri di balkon, mengamati pergerakan kota Seoul yang masih sibuk karena suasana tahun baru masih menyelimuti walau sudah memasuki pertengahan Januari. Ia baru menyadari bahwa hampir sebulan lebih ia tinggal di Korea. Dan hal yang belum ia lakukan di Seoul adalah: Menyatakan ke Heechul bahwa ia datang untuknya. Ia merasa gelisah. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Heechul dengan bermesra-mesraan dengan 'pacar'nya. Namun malah hal itu membuat Heechul tambah menjauh darinya.

Ia hanya tahu satu solusi, minta pendapat dari 'pacar'nya itu. Ia men_dial _nomor Leeteuk. Ia makin gelisah karena yeoja itu tak segera mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"Teukkie? Ini aku... hmm aku mau bertanya masalah tentang yeoja itu. Apakah aku harus segera menemuinya?"

"Hmm... kau... ahh.. tak perlu... mph... menemuinya." Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar suara aneh dari mulut Leeteuk.

"Hmm? Waeyo?"

"Ya! Kim Youngwoon! Aku sedang menelpon! Kau ini!" serunya yang tiba-tiba. "Ah? Kau tanya kenapa? Karena yeoja itu akan menemuinya." lanjutnya.

Hangeng yang mendengar bentakan khas Leeteuk langsung tertawa. "Hahaha, Itu namjachingumu?"

"Neee. Haish! Kangin jangan sekali-kali kau menciumi leherku seenaknya! Awas kau!"

"Haha, memang kau tahu siapa yeoja itu?"

"Tahu. Itu kan Kim Heechul."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau tak tahu?"

"Bahkan kau saja tak memberitahuku siapa yeoja itu. Malahan Chullie itu yang memberi tahuku."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. dia itu teman masa kecilku dan aku tinggal dirumahnya. Setiap hari bahwa ia selalu membawa gelang itu kemanapun. Bahkan kau tak tahu, setelah dia mulai syuting drama itu, ia benar-benar seperti kuburan berjalan. Bahkan untuk makanpun dia jarang. Aku takut dia kena anorexia. Kau benar-benar jahat!"

" Tidak sampai separah itu, Teukkie-ah."

"Tapi kan..."

"Ya sudahlah, berarti kan dia berada di dekat rumahku kan kalau ia ingin menghampiriku? Aku akan mencarinya. Sudah ya? Bye."

"Loh, Han? Ya sudah diputus." keluh Leeteuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Kangin yang tersenyum jahil dari kejauhan. Leeteuk menyeringai lalu mengejarnya.

"Awas kau Kim Youngwoon! Akan kutangkap dan kuhukum kau!"

"Kalau kau bisa weeek." ledek Kangin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Catch me chagiyaaaa."

"Aish awas Kau Kim Youngwoon!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heechul memencet bel itu berkali-kali, namun tuan rumah tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Udara dingin masih menerpa kulitnya walau ia memakai sweater yang tebal.

"Aish! Kemana sih dia? Benar-benar! Lebih baik aku pergi!" keluhnya lalu dengan segera ia meninggalkan apartemen itu. Ia berjalan karena selain tak jauh dari rumahnya, mobilnya tiba-tiba saja mogok dan menitipkannya pada bengkel langganannya. Ia melihat ada taman di dekat apartemen itu. Awalnya ia tidak akan peduli kalau ia tak melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk disana.

"Hannie?" gumamnya. Ia langsung mendekati kursi taman yang diduduki orang itu. Orang itu -Hangeng- duduk dengan mata tertutup, Heechul menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hangeng dan merasakan bahwa badannnya sangat panas.

"Aigoo, panas sekali." gumamnya, membuat namja itu membuka matanya sedikit.

"Chullie? Chullie..." igaunya.

"Sudahlah Hannie, aku akan membawamu ke apartemenmu, arra?" ujar Heechul panik. Ia membopong tubuh Hangeng yang panas dan lemas itu. Ia merasakan tangan Hangeng menyentuh pipinya.

"Chullie? Bogoshippo. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo." igaunya lagi.

"Ne, nado bogoshippoyo, Hannie." jawabnya. Ia masih membopong badan Hangeng. Ia takut kalau keadaan namja itu akan bertambah parah karena udara dingin masih menyerang mereka. Walau mereka sudah masuk ke dalam lobi apartemen itu, letak apartemen Hangeng masih jauh karena berada di lantai 10.

Sebegitu ia sampai, ia langsung meletakkan badan namja itu. Ia langsung menyiapkan kompresan untuk mengurangi panas badan Hangeng. Ia memeras lapnya lalu meletakkannya di dahi namja itu.

"Hmm panas badannya sudah mulai turun." gumamnya. Ia dengan telaten mengkompres Hangeng hingga panas badan namja itu turun. Entah berapa lama, ia melakukan itu. Hinga akhirnya yeoja cantik itu tertidur.

**At morning...**

"Hmmm" gumam Hangeng ketika sinar matahari menyinari kamarnya, memaksanya untuk membuka matanya. Saat membuka matanya. Ia terkejut bukan main saat ia sudah ada berada di kamarnya, dan di sebelahnya sudah ada yeoja yang ia tunggu-tunggu hingga ia pingsan di taman.

"Chullie? Ireona..."

"Hmm? Hannie? Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya yang begitu antusias melihat Hangeng sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ne." jawab Hangeng singkat. Mereka berdua terjebak daam suasana hening yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Menyesapi pikiran mereka masing-masing, _Apakah ini benar?_

"kau berpacaran dengan Teukkie?" tanya Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Hangeng balik. Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat kalau begitu."

"Ne, tapi mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan orang yang aku tidak sukai bahkan orang yang kupacari pun tidak punya perasaan terhadapku?" Heechul kaget lalu menoleh.

"Jinjja?" hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan campur aduk Heechul.

"Menurutmu? Apa Leeteuk tak memberitahumu?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Leeteuk memberi tahu semuanya padaku. Ia saja bahkan baru tahu kalau kita memiliki ikatan itu." Kata Hangeng memotong omongan Heechul.

"Lalu, kenapa ia bilang waktu kalau ia..."

"Aku yang suruh." jawab Hangeng singkat

"Maksudmu?"

"Keluarganya adalah tetanggaku saat masih tinggal disini. Kami memang dekat, makanya kami saling terus berhubungan. Bahkan ia yang mengajariku bahasa Korea." ujar Hangeng, sementara Heechul hanya ber-oh ria.

"Maaf, tetapi dimohon jangan berbuat ribut." bujuk seseorang dengan suara agak keras, membuat mereka tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing dan segera menuju balkon yang ada tepat di dekat pintu kaca kamar Hangeng.

"Ah, itu mereka!" teriak seseorang, _sasaeng_ lebih tepatnya. Mereka asyik memfoto mereka berdua, sementara sang objek foto hanya menanggapinya dengan kebingungan. Heechul memberanikan diri lalu bertanya dengan teriakan agar bisa didengar.

"Hei ada apa ini?"

"Kami ingin tahu kejelasan tentang hubungan anda dengan aktor tampan asal China, Tan Hangeng." jawab salah satu dari sasaeng tersebut. Heechul dan Hangeng saling bertatapan.

Heechul memberikan tatapan bingung sementara Hangeng tersenyum tanpa arti dan makna yang jelas. Lalu tanpa dinyana, Hangeng menarik Heechul kedalam dekapannya dan mencium yeoja itu. Heechul awalnya kaget, namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman itu. Dan tentu saja para sasaeng memfoto moment itu. Heechul memukul dada namja itu pelan karena ia kehabisan napas.

"Ha-hannie..." Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan kemudian merangkul yeoja itu.

"Kim Heechul adalah yeojachinguku, ah anni... ia adalah calon istriku! Itulah hubungan kami yang sebenarnya!" seru Hangeng lantang, membuat wajah Heechul bersemu merah dan tentu saja tatapan bingung yang amat sangat dari Heechul.

"Me-memangnya kapan kau me-melamarku pabbo?" tanya Heechul dengan terbata-bata. Senyuman Hangeng masih tak luntur juga.

"20 tahun lalu, aku melamarku. Dan tahun ini, aku akan menikahimu, menepati janjiku." jawab Hangeng mantap. Heechul terharu kemudian mencium pipi namja itu.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo Hannie."

**5 years later...**

"Annyeong! Eomma, appa aku pulang!" seru yeoja kecil yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya dengan baju kotor disana-sini. Kecantikan alami miliknya tak luntur, walaupun peluh memenuhi wajahnya. Benar-benar kontras dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang kotor. Eommanya yang langsung menyambut yeoja kecil itu pulang langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Aigoo! Tan Hwayoung! kenapa kau kotor sekali sih? Mana kembaranmu?" bentak eomma itu

"Ckck aigoo eomma itu galak sekali sih? Itu Daewoon oppa." keluh yeoja itu. Eomma itu -Heechul- hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat anak perempuannya memiliki sifat yang mirip dengannya.

"Eomma aku pulang..." gumam namja cilik itu.

"Ne." jawabnya singkat. Sekarang ia melihat cerminan suaminya, benar benar 'buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Wah kalian sudah pulang?" tanya namja itu begitu melihat anak-anaknya pulang.

"Wah appa!" seru yeoja kecil bernama Hwayoung itu dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan appanya, sementara kembarannya, Daewoon hanya tersenyum sekilas ke appaanya kemudian langsung duduk di sofa.

"Appa ! Eomma galak sekali! Aku pulang dimarahi terus!" keluhnya, sementara sang appa hanya terkekeh.

"See? Mirip sekali denganmu Chullie." komentar sang appa, sementara Heechul hanya memutar-mutarkan bola matanya jengah.

"Ne, ne. tapi aku tak setomboi itu dulu."

"Ya, walau kau tomboi, kau lebih mementingkan make up-mu." ledek Hangeng, membuatnya cemberut. Hangeng yang gemas langsung mencium bibir istrinya lembut.

"Ih, eomma jangan cium-cium appa! Appa itu punyaku tahu!" seru Hwayoung, membuat appa dan eommanya tertawa.

"Appamu itu milik eomma! Kau tak boleh memilikinya!" balas Heechul.

"Annyeong! Noona! Gege! Aku datang!" seru seseorang yang datang.

"Appa, Kangin ahjussi datang." ujar Daewoon dengan ekspresi datarnya yang mendapat tepukan sayang di kepalanya dari Kangin.

"Sekali-kali kau itu tersenyumlah, jangan memasang ekspresi datar terus. Arraseo?" Daewoon mengangguk.

"Ah Teukkieeeee! Bogoshippoyo!" seru Heechul seraya memeluk Leeteuk, dan yeoja itupun membalas pelukannya.

"Nado bogoshippoyo Chullie-ah." kata Leeteuk seraya memamerkan senyuman dengan lesung pipitnya yang dalam itu.

"Annyeong, ahjumma, ahjussi." sapa Saeyoung, anak Leeteuk dan Kangin dengan sopan dan lemah lembut.

"Wah Saeyoung benar-benar mirip dengan Leeteuk, dari wajah bahkan sifat." puji Heechul.

"Ah bisa saja kau ini." kata Leeteuk merendah.

Saeyoung langsung mengeluarkan kamera digital dari tasnya dan mulai memfoto sekitarnya.

"Bahkan hobipun sama ya." gumam Heechul.

"Appa, eomma, ahjussi, ahjumma ayo berfoto!" seru Saeyoung bak kameramen profesional. Heechul, Hangeng, Kangin dan Leeteuk memasang posisi kemudian tersenyum.

"Siap ya? Hana... dul..."

"Hoek!" Heechul menutup mulutnya kemudian dengan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku rasa kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru." gumam Kangin. Leeteuk dan Hangeng hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

**Fin**

annyeong~ author kembali lagi kekeke~ Ini ff bener bener absurd banget XD sebagai anaknya Hangeng dan Heechul *apa ini -_- * author merasa ff ini sangatlah absurd, memalukan nama keluarga -_- nama anak-anaknya pun absurd, author sedang galau,lau,lau,lau~ Buat Dong Rim, mian ya telat, aku diajak pergi mulu nih u,u semoga ga mengecewakan. Terakhir, jangan lupa Review ne? Gomawo ^^

sekian dari LeeVara~


End file.
